Bowser Junior Exercises
by MeerkatMario
Summary: Bowser Junior starts exercising with the help of his Hammer Bro. friend Craig. This is a story told from the perspectives of Craig and Bowser. Reviews please!
1. The Beginning

_**Bowser Junior Exercises**_

 _ **by MeerkatMario**_

 _This part of the story is told from the perspective of Bowser Junior's friend, a Hammer Bro. named Craig._

First off, Bowser Junior was about to enter his room when his dad came in. He told him, "You mostly eat junk food all the time." Bowser Junior told him, "So?" "How about you do something to get rid of this?" "What, Dad?" "Exercising!" "What is exercising?" "Well, it's a bunch of sports that keep you healthy! So?" "I'll try it soon, Dad."

Bowser Junior fell on his bed, thinking about what his dad told him to do. He tried and tried, but he couldn't choose from a category of sports. I came in, and told him, "What's the matter Junior?" Bowser Junior told me that Bowser told him to exercise, but he couldn't choose anything. I suggested that he should rather go swimming, which Junior accepted.

Later, Junior was at the pool with me and a Koopa Troopa. Junior was wearing a swim ring as he couldn't swim without it, and, however, tried to waddle his legs to get to the finish, and they got tired pretty fast. Bowser Junior suddenly stopped swimming and when he tried to turn himself up, his swim ring fell down. As a result, Junior started to drown, and I knew I had to save him. When I got him out the pool, he was unconscious, and I administered CPR on him. A few minutes later, he woke up, and he told me it wasn't a good idea to swim. I knew we had to choose another sport.

Junior suddenly came up with an idea. He told me we could run around our garden, which I accepted. When I took Junior to my house, we noticed the garden was only a few metres away. We then started to run a circle around it, but not before I asked my dad if I could do so. We kept running until we had suddenly felt exhausted. Junior decided it was a good time to lay down until we could get going again.

So we laid down on the couch. When we felt like we could go running again a few minutes later, we got back to the garden and started all over again. It kept going this way, until Junior told me in the middle of another marathon that he wanted to do something else. We got back to Bowser's lair, woke him up and told him everything.

 _Now time for the part that is set from Bowser's perspective._

After I told my son to exercise, I started to lay down in bed. I figured it was a good time to take a nap until I could come up with an idea to steal the princess. Later, when I got waken up by Craig, he told me that Bowser Junior wanted to swim, but that plan failed. Afterwards, he came up with running around Craig's garden, but in the middle of the fifteenth marathon my son told him they had to choose another thing to do.

I was surprised with the part where Junior had a near-death experience at the pool, and I told Craig that he was actually lucky he saved my son. I was then asked what Junior could do now. I suggested the two could rather go playing soccer, and Craig thought that was a good idea.

Later on, Craig went back to my room and told me that he accidentally hit a Koopa Troopa goalie in the face with the ball, and we had to bring in a Goomba as a substitute. However, regardless of anything, they were actually feeling better. Craig suddenly got the idea to do some pushups with Junior. He then went to the latter's room.

After Craig left, I was tired from my last nap, and that was the last thing I remember before I hit the pillow.

 _Craig's perspective_

When we got outside Bowser's lair to play soccer, we set up the field and hired two Koopa Troopas goalies and a few other additional players. We then let it hit on the go, and I kicked the ball. Junior caught it and ran to the other side, where Birdo caught the ball. After a few minutes of playing, one of the Koopa Troopa goalies accidentally got hit in the face by the ball, the game was halted, and we had to use a Goomba for a substitute. Unfortunately, that was the only person who was outside the lair, and he told me he didn't have any arms, so we had no choice but to let the Goomba hold the ball with his _feet_.

Bowser Junior thought that was a crazy idea, but I told him that was the only thing we can do. It was on like Donkey Kong, and the game resumed. After a few other minutes, we stopped playing since we were tired, and Junior and I got back to Bowser's lair. As Junior went up to his room, I woke up Bowser and told him what had recently happened.

After I got the idea to do some pushups, I went upstairs to Junior's room and told him about my idea. He told me, "Wow, pushups? I've never heard of that before." I said, "Come on! It's just as good as soccer! We could go all the way to my garden again!"

When we arrived back at my garden, Junior asked me, "How do I do pushups again?" I explained everything to him, and we counted every pushup. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...10, 11, 12, 13...25, 26, 27...99, 100...150." We stopped at 150 pushups, and we went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I could tell we _actually lost some weight_ , but we could also notice some abs.

After looking in the mirror, Junior told me we could all go to McDonald's to celebrate, but there was no way we were going to gain weight again. I suggested the gym, and took Junior with me. However, unbeknownst to myself, there was a challenge waiting for us...


	2. Gyms 'n' Wrestling

_Craig's perspective_

As soon as we went to the gym, it got weird. We realized that several people were inside too, to the point where even Sonic, King K. Rool and Samus were there, too. I could also see Tom the cat chasing Jerry the mouse around the stadium. A guy came up and asked us if we were new. We said yes, and the guy wanted to make us members. He also told us that Tom and Jerry were in the gym for no explained reason.

Before I knew it, we were running on treadmills, pulling up barbells, and measuring our weights. We were done in an hour, and I was exhausted. But Junior wasn't tired enough. He wanted more. He said it was so much fun that he couldn't get out of the gym. So I let him loose for another hour. When Junior was done, I said that was enough. We had to get out, but not before telling the guy from before that Junior was a bit of a gym addict.

Just as we were going back to Bowser's lair, we accidentally bumped into a pair of Kremlings. One of them was green, and the other was brown. The green Kremling said, "Hmm...you look like the perfekt kandidates for our next wrestling match!" I was confused, since I've never been as a competitor at a wrestling match before. The brown Kremling said, "Yeah! I agree with Klass! We want you at our wrestling match!" I said, "Who is Klass?" "The green guy next to me! My name is Krunch. Also we have pankakes!" the brown Kremling told me. "HEY! That's not funny!" Klass said to Krunch. "Well, Krunch, we agree that _you_ are the next kompetitors!"

"Say WHAT? No way! Really?" Junior and I said to Klass, who gave us a response. "Way! We're bringing you in two hours." By the time I had heard "two hours", I started to become nervous and scared. So did Junior. I could tell our hearts were pounding.

With that decided, I felt like there was nothing else to do but practice for two hours.

 _Bowser's perspective_

I woke up a few hours after Craig went to my room, and I started to wonder where Junior was. I looked for him everywhere in my lair, but I didn't find any traces of him or Craig. At first I thought the two ran for themselves, and I got mad. So I ran out the lair to follow them.

However, when I got to the city, I couldn't find them anywhere. All of a sudden, I heard a voice coming from the Mushroom Kingdom Stadium. I couldn't understand what the voice said clearly, but here's what I could piece:

"Ladies and gentlemen, now for a wrestling match...Bowser's trusty son The Little Koopa Kid, Bowser Junior! Versus his trusty friend Helpful Hammer, Craig Howard the Hammer Bro.!"

I suddenly realized that the two friends were about to hurt each other, and I couldn't let that happen. I knew I had to act fast. So I ran all the way down to the MK Stadium's entrance, but someone stopped me. "Halt! You're not The Little Koopa Kid's father, are you?" he asked me. I replied, "No I'm not. I'm just Mario's cousin that looks exactly like The Little Koopa Kid's dad." The guy then said, "Hmm...okay. You can come."

I ran for myself, and noticed the wrestling ring where Junior and Craig were standing on. I had to call Craig's dad fast.

 _Craig's perspective_

Before I knew it, I was at the Mushroom Kingdom Stadium about to wrestle Junior. And I could see his dad from the ring. He seemed to be calling someone. And I felt that I couldn't hurt Junior as he was my best friend. We didn't have a choice. We didn't even have a chance to crack our knuckles.

I kind of had this thought in my head, "What's going on? If we never had an encounter with those crocos, none of this wrestling mumbo jumbo would've happened, but I need to put a stop to it." As soon as the referee entered and the countdown started, my anxiety started to increase. By the time the bell rung for Round 1, I didn't move a muscle. The audience was waiting.

After a few moments of just standing there, I got the microphone and told everybody, "Why can friends be nice to each other? They can't hurt themselves. They love each other so much, they get along together. You gotta learn that it's not like a friend can hurt another one. Wrestling doesn't help. Friends would rather play soccer together than to compete in a wrestling match."

The two Kremlings, Klass and Krunch, just stood at the bottom of the ring. They were annoyed by what I said, and they left in anger. Just as that happened, my Dad entered the scene and noticed me. I ran down the stairs from the ring in joy, and I hugged my Dad just to show him how much I love him.

 _Bowser's perspective_

By the time I hung up with Craig's dad, Craig stood at the ring and told everybody about friends and pain and stuff, and I knew this was my chance. I went up to the ring. When Craig's dad arrived, Craig left the ring and gave his father a big hug. I grabbed Junior by the hand and told him we had to leave.

Before we knew it, I left the MK Stadium with Junior, Craig and his dad. We talked to each other for a while before I got in my car. Craig and his dad got in another car. We said goodbye to each other before we left separately.

As of now, I'm kind of happy that my son survived the match. If it weren't for Craig to get on the microphone, he and Junior could've left the Stadium injured badly. I'm passing off to Craig for now.

 _Craig's perspective_

I'm kind of proud of myself for telling everyone at the Stadium that we couldn't do the match. Without doing so, Junior and I would've been in big trouble. Bowser and my Dad were proud of ourselves as well. I'm currently back at my house writing. We both had a big adventure together, and it was fun. For now, I'm going to take a break from writing and Lord, let this all be history.

 **THE END**


End file.
